


Black Abjurations

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: The Grimoire for the Black family was not what Harry expected it to be.





	Black Abjurations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers.

-= LP =-

Black Abjurations

-= LP =-

“Tripping in the world could be dangerous/Everybody circling/It’s vulturous.”

– Imagine Dragon, _Whatever It Takes_

-= LP =-

 

The book was bound in dark brown leather. Harry would have expected it to be black, given what it was. That made sense, right? The Black Grimoire should be black. It was fitting, as it was certain to be full of dark magic that could only be used to kill or maim muggles.

 

He couldn’t have _been_ more wrong.

 

There was a lot of deadly and violent magic. That hadn’t been the mistake Harry had made. It was the purpose that had him shifting his opinion of the whole damn Black family. Those spells could easily kill and the number of ways they had come up with for destroying the human body was creepily impressive. Yet every single one of them had the same purpose.

 

_Protection_.

 

Harry had spent a long moment unable to breathe when he found the single spell that wasn’t solely an abjuration. It still served as a protection—a long term ward against harm—but the side effect was what held his attention. It would cast a subtle shield over the person revealed by the spell, protecting against spells cast upon them by siphoning the magic into said person’s magical core. But the caster had no choice in who was revealed, for the revealed person would always be the caster’s soulmate, that one person who was the caster’s perfect complement.

 

The spell was tempting. Harry traced the complicated lettering detailing the ritual as he thought about his doubts about getting back with Ginny—who pushed and demanded and still looked at him like he was her hero for just existing. He didn’t think she would be his soulmate, but she was the only person who was pursuing him. He could be happy with her and he would finally be a part of a family. If the spell showed him Ginny, he would finally be free of that last wiggly doubt, and Molly would never have to worry about losing her youngest child, her precious daughter.

 

The rite was surprisingly simple and Harry already had everything. He just had to wait until the few days it would take for the moon to disappear. The sage, cedar, and mugwort caught fire easily in the small stone bowl required. The flames made the amethyst glow. With the silver knife from his potions kit, Harry sliced his left index finger.

 

One drop gleamed in the firelight as it fell.

 

_Blessed Mother Whose Gift is carried with in us_.

 

The second and third drops appeared to be chasing each other.

 

_Grant me a vision of the one I seek, for I long so much that I grow weak._

 

The fourth clung to him, reluncant to part. Harry gave his hand a little shake and watched as it fell.

 

_Protect them, O Mother, with the very thing which seeks their suffering_.

 

The fifth and final drop landed with a sizzle as it was immediately devoured by the flames.

 

Harry held his breath as a dark tendril rose like smoke from the burning herbs. It twisted as it grew before breaking into two as it began to take a human-like shape. He tried not to be shocked that there were two figures dancing amid the flames. It wasn’t surprising, not really. Of course, those two were complements of each other. Luna had a tendency to push boundaries without even thinking about it; it was often like the boundary just didn’t exist for the Ravenclaw. On the other hand, Neville was always aware of people’s expectations, of him and of others; he was capable of figuring out what people needed within moments. They balanced each other.

 

What surprised Harry was that they were _his_ balance as well.

 

He watched the little pair of smoke-figures dance until they spun away from each other to race off in different directions. They would seek out the person they resembled and sink the abjuration into their magical core, starting the protection of the spell. Harry was smiling as he carefully disposed of his supplies and cleansed his tools.

 

He was already plotting how he would go about wooing the pair, both separately and together. Maybe it was the magic that had bound him to his now-dead godfather, but Harry was feeling a certain amount of ruthlessness about the pair safe and happy know that he knew how important they were to him.

 

He was going to love them, whatever it took.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a challenge in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) on the FFN forum.  
> The Challenge Information:  
> House: Gryffindor  
> Claimed Pairing: Lunar Heroes (Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter)  
> Day 11: Blood Ritual/Rite to Reveal Soulmate  
> Extra Prompt[s]: n/a  
> Word Count: 733


End file.
